


Day 14: First 'I Love You'

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [14]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Destruction of Building, Explosions, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Death, Off Screen Death, Present Tense, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Lyra Redcloud and Rose of Sharon Cassidy managing to escape the Van Graffs, thanks to a sneakily placed grenade.
Relationships: Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy, female Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Day 14: First 'I Love You'

Rose of Sharon Cassidy and Lyra Redcloud booked it out of the Silver Rush, as plasma and laser bolts whizzed past their heads. The former caravan was pretty sure she got grazed by at least one of them, but the adrenaline was blocking out basically everything except a real primal instinct to run and keep running until her legs broke. 

Suddenly a loud cracking sound bellowed behind them, as if the very ground was about to split apart. Both women collapsed to the ground, covering their heads, as loud explosions and screams were heard behind them. Cassidy had to cover her ears at one point, as the sounds had grown way too loud. After what seemed like an eternity, the noises finally fell to a dull crumbling sound. Lyra and Cassidy slowly turned around, seeing a crumbling building where the Silver Rush once stood.

"Holy fucking shit." Cassidy muttered, turning to Lyra. "What was in that fucking grenade?!"

"I have...no clue." Lyra muttered. "It was something the Boomers were working on and wanted me to test out. I guess it caused all the ammo and other weapons inside to explode as well?"

"Tell them it was a pretty fucking succesful test run." 

The two were quickly interrupted, as the roof of the Silver Rush collapsed onto itself, with dust and smoke spilling everywhere. Cassidy and Lyra shared a look, before they both burst into small giggles.

"You blew up an entire building of assholes, just for me." Cassidy stated. "Goddamn, I love you."


End file.
